


Forgiven (Discontinued)

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged up characters, Alpha Bill Cipher, Alpha Mabel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Melody, Beta Pacifica, Beta Stanford, Beta Stanley, Beta Wendy, Bill and Pacifica don't like each other, Bill is an ass at first, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Healthy Releationships, Lots of beta characters lol, M/M, Omega Dipper, Omega Soos, Possesive Bill, Post-Weirdmageddon, Protective Bill - Freeform, Smut, Some gore later on, This story is shit jfc, Will update tags later, slow-build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Years and years after the defeat of Bill Cipher and the end of Weirdmageddon, Dipper and Mabel Pines move to Gravity Falls for good. Though the town had some horrible memories, Dipper finds it in himself to accept that what happened had happened, and he had moved on long ago. Only a few hours after getting settled in, Dipper escapes into the woods during a paintball game and discovers something horrifying yet intriguing.That something is Bill Cipher. And why is he so damn attractive?(this story has been discontinued. I apologize.)





	1. Chapter 1

Ah, Gravity Falls. Home of weird creatures, strange occurrences, and home to the one and only Mystery Shack. For the Pines Twins, it was like a second home away from Piedmont. Even though it held horrible memories, Dipper couldn't help but feel it was his save haven. He could study in peace, read about creatures that lurked within the forest behind the Shack, and not be judged by his stupid beta college roommate (which, thank god, he didn't have to deal with him anymore now that he and Mabel had moved. Being teased on a constant basis about being a male omega was not fun.) It was comforting to him.

Driving with his sister, on the other hand, was a long story. Her constant babbles, excited banter, and crappy music were enough to drive Dipper insane. He felt lucky that it hadn't already. The drive was 12 hours long (counting breaks,) and all the omega wanted to do was sleep and never wake up. His alpha sister was driving him over the edge. Yes, he loved Mabel with all his heart, but she was just too much. Way, way too much.

The moment the twins entered Oregon, they both seemed to brighten up, Mabel more so than Dipper, because she was already on the edge of her car seat. The omega rolled his eyes fondly at his sister, letting out a soft breath on relief as they're destination became closer and closer. It didn't take long to get to Gravity Falls. As they passed the sign that read "Welcome to Gravity Falls!", Mabel was basically licking Dipper's window. The male grimaced. "Mabel, get your tongue off of my window." He sighed, tugging at her tank top with his hand. The female twin unlatched herself from the clear glass and looked at Dipper, her eyes literally sparkling with excitement.

"Sorry Dip Dop, but I'm just so excited! It's been years since we came here!" She squealed, bouncing up and down on her seat. The omega stared ahead of him with a poker face.

"Yes, Mabel, I know. Three."

_Three years_ , Dipper thought. After Weirdmageddon, the twins came back every summer until they were 17. College was starting for them, so they couldn't visit anymore. Now that they were going to live in Gravity Falls, they both decided on going to college there; Dipper, to get a degree in paranormal science, and Mabel, to get a degree in fashion design. Dipper even decided he might be able to get a few more tips and tricks from his Great Uncle Ford.

Oh boy, how he missed his Grunkles. They were both growing old, so they had to stop their voyages for good. Dipper felt sympathy for the two men. It must have been a real heart breaker to have to stop a life long dream they've had since they were kids.

The omega was drawn from his thoughts by his sister tugging his sleeve. "Dipper, Dipper, look! There it is!" She cried, pointing to the familiar sign of the Mystery Shack. The word "Shack" was still missing its S from all those years ago that it had fallen off.

Soon enough the twins had pulled up to the front of the Shack. Dipper cut the engine, hopped out, and instantly went to the trunk to grab he and his sisters stuff. A sudden creak alerted the alpha next to Dipper. The omega looked up to see Stan, Ford, and Wendy all staring at them from the front door with large smiles on their faces. Mabel screeched in excitement and sprinted up to hug everyone. With a roll of his eyes, Dipper took everything out of the trunk of his car with a tired grunt and slammed the trunk shut. "Hey, Dipper! Come here and say hi, dammit!" Mabel shouted from the front door, waving her arms around erratically.

"Can I at least get a little help with this stuff then?" The response from Dipper was laced with exasperation. The alpha rolled her eyes dramatically, emitting a long and drawn out sigh. "Mabel, stop being dramatic and fucking help me, please." Soon enough, everything was inside, greetings had commenced, and idle chatter resonated throughout the Mystery Shack. Ford and Dipper conversed quietly in a corner.

"So you're getting a degree in paranormal science? Interesting." The older males voice was laced with fondness and curiosity, his dark eyes scanning the omega's face. "Not that I would have expected anything different, of course. You are my nephew after all."

Dipper smiled at the praise he received from his great uncle. It felt so good to be back in Gravity Falls, Dipper thought to himself. He just hoped nothing would fuck it up. "After what happened all those years ago, I decided it would be great to follow in your footsteps, Grunkle Ford." He felt embarrassed as the beta's gaze became even more fond.

"You flatter me, Dipper." Ford ruffled the younger male's hair, laughing heartily. "I'm pleased to say that you have impressed me greatly. Passing down more wisdom to you will be a great honor." The omega's mocha eyes lit up in excitement at the beta's words, a large grin spreading across his face. "Thank you so much." Ford nodded, his fond smile never slipping from his lips. "Don't thank me, Dipper. I'm proud of you."

"Hey, you two, quit with the chatter and come outside. We're having a barbecue. I suggest you hurry it up or else Mabel is going to eat the entire rack of ribs." The gruff voice of Stan called to the two males, causing them to look at each other.

"I meant what I said, Dipper." Ford spoke softly as he began to walk out. "I am very proud of you."

\----------

Outside, Stan was cooking a large plethora of food, most of them being meats that Mabel was drooling over from behind the beta. Dipper was sitting at a bench, swirling a cup of Pepsi around, a pill bottle next to him. The brunet looked at said pill bottle, picking it up and reading the label. _Heat Repressants_ , the bottle read. Dipper sighed heavily as he popped the bottle open, shaking two out into his hand. The pills were tiny, about the size of an anti-depressant pill, with a pinkish tint to them. Dipper absolutely despised taking heat repressants. They made his mind foggy for the first two minutes after he took them. He remembered the times before he had to take those stupid pills. It was before he went through puberty, which he hit late, so it was after the whole debacle with Bill Cipher. _Bill Cipher_. That name still sent chills down his spine. Shaking his head, he downed the pills in one gulp, chasing them down with the sweet, sugary liquid he held in the cup.

Que brain fogginess, the omega thought, just before he couldn't think at all. That was the worst side affect of heat repressants. They gave you the foggy feeling of being in heat, but without the painful stabs of arousal. Soon enough the pills cleared away, and Dipper was met with his twin sisters face extremely close to his. The male twin yelped and fell backwards out of his seat, crashing to the grass with a pained yelp. Above him, the alpha twin was laughing uncontrollably, wheezing about how he was "So funny after his takes his pills" and "so easily scared." Dipper huffed in anger at his twin, glaring up at her with dull brown eyes. "You are such an ass, Mabel." He grumbled as he sat up, rubbing the spot on his head that collided with the earth below him. The female was still laughing, though her laughs were more like strangled hiccups at this point. She held out a slightly shaking hand to the omega, who took it with the glare still present on his face. It seemed that no one else noticed his embarrassing fall, thank God. "Dipper!" Ford suddenly shouted from across the backyard, his lips upturned in an excited smile. "We have an idea for a game we should play. Courtesy of your sister, of course." Dipper looked over at his twin with a frown, crossing his arms.

"What the hell have you gotten us into?" He asked Mabel, who had a sheepish grin.

"I'll explain to everyone once we all get gathered up."

\--------

Soon, everyone was in a big circle. This included Soos and his fiancé Melody, who had arrived a few hours prior to the barbecue, Wendy, Gideon (when the hell did he decide to hang out with them?), Dipper, Mabel, Stanley, Ford, Pacifica, and a few other townsfolk who decided to show up. In the middle of the group was a box, which when opened, revealed... Paint Ball guns? Oh no. Everyone received a gun, and Mabel, who had paint smeared on her face like a general (where did she get paint from? Dipper was very confused,) began pacing in front of everyone. "Listen up, maggots!" She started. "Everyone needs to play this game fair and square. You get hit, you're out. Face shots count." This earned groans from the group. Mabel continued. "No gear. You take the hit like a man. Go anywhere you want, but within a good distance. No running away and hiding forever. Got it?"

Once everyone nodded in understanding, Mabel pointed her gun in the air, and shot a paintball into the sky, yelling "GO!" Everyone fled and ran into the forest. Dipper had gone off alone, seeing that he didn't need a teammate. After a few minutes of wandering around, he came to a stop once he heard rustling and hid behind a tree. Voices sounded soon after. "Mabel, seriously? You know I hate getting anything on my dresses." Pacifica. Mabel must be her teammate.

"No whining, Pas. I'll buy you a new dress if you get hit, okay?" Mabel sounded surprisingly calm as she crunched through leaves and branches. Dipper stayed completely silent as the footsteps got closer. Closer. Holding his breath, the omega held his paintball gun steady as he heard the two girls stop. "I don't think anyone's over here." Pacifica said carefully, earning an agreeing grunt from the alpha. The footsteps left soon after, and Dipper let out a loud breath. Thank god his sister was easily manipulated. No, that's the wrong word. Persuaded? That's better.

Dipper stepped out from behind the tree and continued on, stopping short once he reached a oddly familiar place. He froze when he remembered exactly where he was. This was where Bill Cipher's statue was. And was is the correct word, Dipper noticed, because the statue was completely gone. An indent was all that was left of the triangular statue. Oh no. Suddenly, crunching sounded from behind the tree that the statue once sat in front of. It couldn't be Pacifica or Mabel. So that left only one option.

"Whoa, Pine Tree, I wasn't expecting to see you here!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill gets pissed. That's basically it.

The screech that Dipper let out echoed throughout the semi-empty forest around him. Startled by the loud noise, birds in the trees flew away frantically.

Meanwhile, Bill Cipher was a laughing and wheezing mess, doubled over and clutching his abdomen. "Geeze, kid, I didn't know you could still MAKE noises like that!" The demon panted between laughs. Dipper, if he wasn't so terrified, would have been a blushing mess. All he could focus on was the fact that Bill Cipher was right in front of him. The one thing that caught the omega off guard, though, was the fact that the demon had a human body. Not only that, but he was giving off the strongest alpha pheromones that Dipper had ever scented in his entire life. It made the brunet cower even more.

The moment Bill stopped his laughing fit, he was examining Dipper with interest. "I can hear those little gears turning in your head, kid, and I know exactly what you want me to explain." He gestured to himself, a devilish smirk flitting across his lips. Sharp canines glinted off the setting sun that shone through the trees.

The omega backed up a step, glaring at Bill shakily. "Who are you possessing, Cipher?" Dipper nearly growled out, trying to seem threatening to the alpha. It wasn't working.

Bill just chuckled, ruffling the younger male's hair. "I'm not possessing anyone, Pine Tree! In fact, this body was made by me, FOR ME!" The demon placed a hand on his chest and puffed it out dramatically. "And I'm offended that you think so little of me."

At this, Dipper just gaped. Seriously? Did Bill Cipher really just say that?

The omega was quick to fix his hair, pushing strands over his constellation shaped birthmark. "First off, don't even say shit like that, asshole. Second, when the fuck did you even get time to make a human body?! You were trapped inside of that- that-"

"Stone prison? Yes, I know." Bill's one golden eye flashed dangerously as he stepped closer to Dipper. The demon almost towered over the brunet. "I have my ways, Pine Tree. And I don't disclose that information very easily." Bill's smile turned into a poisonous grin, sending a goose bumps running across the omega's arms. Taking another step back, Dipper turned to high-tail it out of the forest before a hand snatched out to catch the other's arm.

"Tsk, tsk, Dipper! You think you can just run away? What, did you assume you would be able to go crying to your Grunkles?" The alpha let out a sharp laugh, his grip tightening around the younger male's wrist. "How amusing."

With a yelp, Dipper was pulled into a tight embrace. Too tight for his liking. Bill's breath ghosted over the shell of the omega's ear as he spoke, "I mean, what kind of predator would I be to let go of my prey?"

In an instant, Dipper's skin prickled painfully with heat. The brunet hissed out in pain and tried to pull away from the demon, but his arm was tightened around his chest. Looking down, the omega could see that his arm was... engulfed in blue flames? Bill was... Bill was setting him on fire?!

"Let me go!" Dipper cried out, slamming his body into the other's with force. The alpha's grip loosened and the blue flames that once enveloped his arm were gone, replaced with a red burn. Behind him, Dipper could hear Bill huffing in pain.

"Listen here, you one eyed freak." The omega turned on his heel to face the demon, who was clutching his ribcage. "I am not prey, and I'm sure as hell not your plaything, so don't even try." He snarled, backing away again before full on sprinting towards the Shack.

By the time Dipper made it back, the sun had completely set and the moon was rising slowly, casting a faint white glow on the grass. Everyone has returned, some covered in paint, while others were fairly clean. The only one who didn't have paint splatters on their clothing was... well, Dipper, and he had dropped his paintball gun somewhere while being engulfed in Bill's fire. Mabel looked up as she heard movement, her eyes locking with Dipper's. A impressed grin spread across her pink lips. "Wow, Dip Dop, you didn't get hit at all!" She praised, clapping her hands. Pacifica rolled her eyes and looked back down at the purple gown she wore, which was covered in blue and red paint splatters.

The alpha ran up to her brother and looked him over. Her gaze flitted over the burn and her eyes widened in shock. "Dipper, when did you get that burn??" She asked carefully, grasping the omega's arm daintily as to not hurt him. The whine that Dipper let out caught the grunkle's attention.

Stan jogged over to observe the situation. "A burn? How on Earth did you manage that?" He asked gruffly, adjusting his glasses to look at the burn more carefully. Ford, who was behind Stan, crosses his arms.

"Mason Dipper Pines, what did you do?" The older man narrowed his eyes in suspicion, placing a finger on the red and blistering skin. Dipper whined again, biting back a tiny hiss of pain.

"T-that hurts, Grunkle-"

"OH, PINE TREE! YOU ARE SO GONNA PAY FOR HITTING ME!"

The voice that rang out amongst the trees chilled the young omega to the bone, causing him to yank his arm away from Ford and cower slightly. Everyone else looked completely startled, Ford especially.

"Wait, is that..."

"THE ONE AND ONLY, SIXER!" A sudden eruption of blue flames scorched the grass around everyone, creating a large circle of ashes. "And I have a little SOMETHING I need to DISCUSS WITH YOUR NEPHEW!"

Bill stepped out of the tree line, his eye blown and glowing an angry vermilion. "YOU!" He pointed to Dipper and laughed maniacally. "You think you can just RUN FROM ME?! I will POUND your SMALL FEEBLE BODY INTO A LUMP OF FLESH!"

Dipper stumbled back, grabbing Mabel and yanking her behind him. He narrowed his eyes, trying to hide the fear that pulsed off of his body in waves. Ford snarled, clenching his jaw. "You stay away from Dipper, Cipher. I will exorcise you out of that body if I have to."

At this, Bill cackled. "Listen here, Poindexter. I'll tell you the same thing I told little Pine Tree here." In the blink of an eye, he was in front of Ford, glaring down at him with a sadistic smile. "This body is mine. I created it with my own magic. It's practically immortal flesh." The alpha licked his tongue over his canines, his smile stretching more than humanly possible. "So, with that said," a sudden crash alerted everyone, and in an instant, Ford, Stan, Mabel, and everyone else were trapped in a box, the outside clear to allow full view of what Bill planned to do to the omega.

Dipper stepped back a few paces, his mocha eyes wide. Bill laughed again, though it was deep and quiet. "And now for you, kid. How does your skin being ripped off piece by piece sound? OH! Or, how about your EYES BEING GOUGED OUT BY A SPOON THAT IS ON FIRE?!" Again, the demon's eyes were a deep red, anger radiating off of him like heat. Dipper clenched his fists and looked over at the box that trapped his family and friends. Though there was no sound, he could see them all yelling and banging at the glass. The brunet gulped and looked back at Bill, holding up his hands.

"Okay, okay, but let's just calm down for a seco-"

"Shut the hell up, kid. I'm never calm." The smile Bill wore only proved his point. It looked just about as angry as his eyes.

Dipper took another step back before yelling out in pain as a painful grip took hold of his face, his cheeks becoming smooshed. The demon held him off of the ground, giggling like a mad man. "OH BOY PINE TREE! I'm going to have SO MUCH FUN with you...." he snarled, his grip only tightening.

"Wait!"

The sudden voice startled both of the males, allowing Dipper to kick Bill right in the groin. With a soft hiss, the alpha dropped him, his body landing on the grass with a soft thud! The brunet looked over at the owner of the voice to see... wait a second, is that... Candy?

The black haired female stood stock still, Grenda standing behind her protectively. She looked like she was about to pee her pants. Dipper couldn't blame her- she did just cause Bill to get kicked in the nuts.

As Bill was distracted in his own pain, the box shattered to the ground from lack of magic to hold it up, and both Ford and Stanley sprinted over as fast as they could. With a loud yell, Ford tackled Bill to the ground and pinned him down, making the demon let out a pained grunt. Ford looked absolutely outraged, his brown eyes filled with anger and hatred. "You listen here, you triangle piece of shit," he spat. "You leave all of us alone. We beat your ass fair and square."

Bill glared up at Ford, his eye dulling to its normal golden color. He then smirked, casually admitting defeat. "Fine." He said nonchalantly. "You're right. You did beat me fair and square." He shoved the gray haired male off of him with a harsh amount of force, causing him to hit the grass with a huff. The dream demon stood up and dusted off his clothes, looking angry yet again. "You are all a waste of my time anyways. I bid you all fair well." He gave one final glare around the group before snapping his fingers. With a loud pop, Bill vanished, leaving everyone to stand in complete and utter shock at what had just happened.

Suddenly, Stanley spoke up, his voice laced with filtered rage. "Dipper, you have some explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOT, I'm finally not being lazy with a story. So ye, here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Bill have a long talk in his dreamscape.
> 
> OR
> 
> Bill is being an ass and Dipper fails at interrogating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I'm finally back! Yay! I'm so sorry for the delay, my state tests are coming up and I wanted to get this chapter done before I have to start testing >~> I hope you all enjoy! Next chapter I will have an important explanation so I hope you all will read it :) Also, this chapter is kinda a rollercoaster, to strap yourselves in my friends.

That night was what Dipper could only describe as a total hell. 

By the time Stan was done pacing and throwing things across the room, it looked like a tornado had swooped through, causing mass destruction. The omega was extremely wary of his other grunkle, as the elder was oddly calm for this whole situation. He was sitting on a couch, hands pursing his lips as he eyebrows were furrowed in deep thought. 

"I can't believe that.. that bastard! Of course he would have found a way to escape. Sonofabitch...." Stanley began pacing again, his hands behind his back. Dipper and Mabel watched in mild fear. 

"Hey, Grunkle Stan, calm down! There has got to be an explanation to this!" Mabel cheered, her bubbly facade quickly torn away at the grey-haired male's stone cold glare. 

"An explanation we will never get. Bill Cipher is a hard safe. It's impossible to crack him, let alone get any information out of him. This could cause another Weirdmageddon!" 

The twins both shared a nervous look. Another Weirdmageddon? It certainly seemed like a possibility, Dipper noted, but he doesn't seem to posses the capability to do such a thing now that's he's in a human form that could potentially break with the amount of magical energy he possessed. If Bill tried to do something like that, it could kill him- or just his human form- in the process. The omega assumed Bill wouldn't be stupid enough to destroy a form he created. One thing struck a curious cord inside of him. Does Bill have a soul? It seemed almost impossible considering he was a demon, so did that mean that Bill's demon form was trapped inside of a human body? No, Dipper thought, that couldn't be it. Bill said he created the body. That means he had a purpose. But why wouldn't he just come back as his demon form? Why come back as a human...?

"Dip-Dop?" Mabel snapped Dipper out of his thoughts, alarming said brunet. 

"Huh? Yeah?" the omega asked, ignoring the strange look his twin was giving him. 

"Ford asked you a question. You were pretty spaced out. Mind repeating it, Grunk?" the alpha turned to look at their grunkle, who again looked like he was in deep thought. 

"Ignore my first question. My current inquiry is what exactly you were thinking so hard about, Dipper." Ford's eyes met Dipper's mocha ones, making the latter look away awkwardly. 

"I-I was just hypothesizing about Bill..." he responded quietly, piquing an interest within Ford.

"And what exactly are these hypotheses?" asked Ford, who's full attention was on what the omega had to say. Dipper felt like cracking underneath the pressure. 

"Well, i-it's just pretty much about..." Dipper paused, sighing. "I don't think a second Weirdmageddon is possible, y'know? Bill's human form may be too weak to contain his power, so, I, um... I don't think he'd want to risk destroying a perfectly good body, y'know?

And also, I'm curious to know about why he chose to be in a human body instead of just becoming, well himself again. It just strikes a suspicious cord." 

Everyone in the room was completely silent, all eyes wide and impressed.

"I...I think those are extremely important questions and theories, Dipper!" Ford praised, a large smile on his lips. The omega chuckled bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. 

"I-I guess. It's just things I'm dying to know."

"But that's the thing." Stan interrupted, his eyes narrowed. "There is no possible way to get any info from Bill. Why the hell would he tell us anything? We literally ruined the plans he had been making for centuries. I'm 99.9% positive that he absolutely hates us and wants to crush us likes ants." 

Stan had a point, Dipper thought. Would it even be worth it to get information from him? Most likely not. Then again, he may have chosen a human body for a very good reason. One that Dipper just couldn't put a finger on. 

"This makes no sense..." he said aloud. "He has no reason to use a human body! Unless..." The brunet paused, his eyes widening. "Oh my god. It's so obvious." He felt the urge to facepalm.

"What? What is obvious?" Mabel asked curiously, grabbing onto her twin's arm with wide eyes.

"He can't go back to his original form. That has to be the only reason why. How could I be so dense??" He groaned, pressing the ball of his palms into his eyes in frustration. Everyone in the room shared a knowing silence, Ford sighing quietly. 

"I think we all share the same idiocy, Dipper. No need to blame yourself." The elder beta chuckled, waving his hand dismissively. Stan crossed his arms over his chest, looking over to his brother. 

"I suppose we don't need to do anything. There's no reason to." He said gruffly, his eyes holding a tightly contained rage. Dipper looked up, frowning. He had an idea. An idea that his grunkles would definitely say no to, but why should he care? Glancing over at Mabel, who returned the look with a mildly attentive one, he cleared his throat.

"Um, I think I have an idea about how I can talk to Bill."

* * *

 

Dipper was right. His grunkles were absolutely fuming at his idea.  Of course they were, it's never a good idea to allow a dream demon into your mind; but Dipper knew that his plan had at least a 90% chance of working. Once he fell asleep, he would let his mind become open and fragile. Once Bill entered his mind, he would trap him inside until he talked. Pretty decent plan his his opinion. Then again, it was extremely stupid. 

"I'll be fine." The omega mumbled to himself, glancing over at his twin. Said twin was fast asleep and snoring on her side of the room, face buried in a mountain of pillows.

Typical Mabel. 

Dipper let out a long breath, attempting to release the tension he felt building up within his stomach. Right now, nervous was an extreme understatement for how he felt. Every breath he took felt like bricks weighing down on him, suffocating him. He was scared. Scared of what Bill would say- what he might do.

Why did he ever think this was a good idea?

* * *

 

The inside of Dipper's mind was extremely vast and calm, said brunet noticed. It was interesting. He expected his mind to be jumbled with thoughts that constantly raced through his head. Maybe it was because he was asleep that it was so tranquil. Part of him wished that his mind would be like this all the time.

The omega's mindscape was essentially a forest that went on for what seemed like forever. Sunlight poured through the treeline, illuminating the ground with a soft yellow glow. The forest floor was covered in rich green grass, dew gleaming off of each strand. To put it simply, it was beautiful. 

Dipper knew that before long, this beauty would be interrupted if Bill actually took the bait. 

As if on cue, crunching sounded behind him. The smell of smoke whipped past his nose, causing him to cough in discomfort. 

"My, my~, Pine Tree, since when does a person like you leave your mind open to the public? It's quite a shock, if I'm being honest; Which, by the way, is a rare thing if you couldn't tell." Bill's voice echoed off of the trees, ringing in Dipper's ears like a bell. His muscles tensed as he felt the dream demon creep behind him, turning him around so they were face to face. "Now, tell me, little tree, why would you keep your mind so vulnerable? Did you forget I was here?"

With a sharp glare, a crashing noise resonated throughout the omega's mind, startling Bill for what seemed like merely a second, before the alpha was smiling with unfiltered rage. "Of course!" Bill snarled. "How could I have fallen for such an obvious trap?"

At this, Dipper scoffed and stepped away from Bill, eyeing him warily. "No idea, buddy. But now that you're here..." The took a large breath, closing his eyes for a split second before snapping them back open to reveal a serious look within his brown eyes. "You're going to tell me  _ everything.  _ How you got this body, why you aren't in your normal form, and how the fuck you managed to get out of that statue."

Bill's expression was stoic, no emotion showing through his features. "Is that really the only reason you have me trapped in your stupid mind? So that you can interrogate me?" The blond's voice shook, but with what, Dipper couldn't tell. It didn't sound like rage. 

"Yes. Now spill, or we're both going to be stuck here for quite a while." Dipper smiled at him, his eyes holding a sadistic sort of emotion to it. Sweet, sweet revenge.

"You don't scare me kid." The alpha narrowed his golden eyes, snarling. One of his sharp canines showed in an attempt to threaten Dipper, who didn't react one bit. On the inside, he was terrified, but he would never admit that. He puffed out his chest a bit, staring defiantly up at Bill. 

"I'm not trying to scare you. I want answers."

The blond rolled his eyes, twirling his cane around his wrist and bent down to stare Dipper straight in the eyes. "And what makes you think I'd actually spill my plans to you, kid? This mind is under lock and key. Try to pry in, Pine Tree. You won't even make it budge a smidge." 

It was Dipper's turn to roll his eyes. "Then I guess we're both stuck in here. I'm not letting you out, Cipher."

At this, the alpha groaned dramatically, falling backwards into the emerald grass. "I don't mind waiting until your body decays away. Time travels much faster when you're asleep anyways." Bill crossed his arms under his head and closed his eyes, sighing contentedly. Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why did I think this was going to work?" The brunet hissed, pacing back and forth. Bill opened an eye to look at the fuming omega. 

"'No idea,  _buddy_ ,'" he mocked, mirth lacing his voice. Dipper turned to glare at the alpha, his face a bright red. 

"Just fucking tell me how you did this!" he snapped, storming over to Bill and gripping his collar in rage. Bill had a shit eating smirk on his face, eye half lidded in amusement. 

"What does it matter to you, little pine? My plans have nothing to do with you anyways." the alpha responded, forcing Dipper's hand off of his clothes. 

Dipper looked dumbfounded, all rage melted away. "What? What does that mean?"   


Bill shrugged. "Can't a demon just live as a human?" he asked, the smirk still present on his face.

"No, actually, he can't, because knowing him, he's going to pull something out of his ass that will end up destroying the world!" The omega was fuming again, his hands thrown up in the air in frustration. Bill stared at Dipper in pure amusement, placing his head in a bent hand. 

"Are you done having a tantrum?" The alpha asked, his voice shaking slightly as he refrained from laughing. 

" _SHUT UP!"_ Dipper yelled, smacking the blond across the face with the back of his hand. He suddenly recoiled, face paled within a matter of seconds. Bill's face was snapped to the side, eye wide with shock. 

"S-shit," The omega stammered, hormones raging throughout his body. He slapped an alpha. He  _slapped an alpha._ If he had a tail, it would be in between his legs at this point. Fear coursed through his veins as he watched Bill, waiting for the consequence of his actions. 

When none came, he seemed to relax for a second.

In what seemed like milliseconds, he was on the ground, pinned by the angry alpha he had just hit. He could hear the low growl that was being produced at the bottom of Bill's throat, making him press against the ground as hard as he could to get away from the threat. 

"That's the second time you've hit me, Pine Tree," The alpha snarled, fingers digging into the omega's flesh beneath him. Dipper let out a yelp of pain as he felt his skin being broken underneath his hoodie's fabric. 

"Stop! Get off of me!" The brunet attempted to wriggle out of Bill's tight grip, but only succeeded in tearing his skin more. 

" _STOP SQUIRMING!"_ Bill's voice seemed to shake the forest around him and Dipper froze, omega instincts kicking in. Alpha voice. Obey. 

As Dipper stopped squirming, Bill's face contorted into confusion. He hadn't expected Dipper to comply so easily.

"Huh. I would've expected you to hit me again." The alpha smirked, leaning down to his nose almost touched Dipper's. The male was still frozen, eyes screwed shut. 

"I-I can't hit an alpha. It could get me killed." The omega croaked out, voice straining to sound threatening. He opened his eyes, the brown orbs filled with anger.

"Is that how you omega's work?" Bill asked, sitting up. "You're afraid of alphas? This could be fun...." 

Dipper felt like whining. He was so going to get killed by Bill. In his fucking mind. 

When the blond stood up, however, he was extremely confused. "What, you're not gonna kill me?" Dipper asked cockily, his hormones having melted away. Bill shrugged as he turned his back to the omega. 

"It would be more fun to kill you in person rather than have you brain dead." The alpha explained. Dipper could hear the smirk in his voice. 

"Thank's for letting your guard down, by the way. We should do this again sometime." Bill turned around, one of his eyebrows raised. "Making you quiver underneath me was amusing."

Dipper didn't know whether he was blushing at the comment, or the wink he received from the demon. "Shut up." 

Bill laughed lightly, seemingly playful after what had just happened. Is he bipolar?! 

"I'll see you around, Pine Tree. Be careful what you say." 

Dipper watched as Bill vanished, leaving an eerily calm mood to he forest around him. He winced as he moved his wounded arm.

 

 

He  _really_ hated Bill.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyyyy. This is my first story on AO3 and also my first Billdip fanfiction with a sprinkle of Mabcifica. YAS. Hope everyone enjoys.


End file.
